What you make me do
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Lucy is Natsu's self-proclaimed rival and she's vowed to beat him one day, even if she has to repress her own feelings to make it happen. Loosely based off Special A. Nalu
1. Introductions

"What You Make Me Do"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Romance/Humor

Rated T

Summary: After 11 years of friendship, Lucy can't figure out how he always beats her in every competition. But maybe if she wondered why instead of how, then perhaps she would realize that Natsu just loves having her chase him.

Notes: Loosely based off Special A

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

_The man scoffed as he looked over the newspaper article. 6 year old Lucy and her mother, Layla, looked over to the head of the table where Jude Heartfilia was currently sitting. He looked upset as he continued to read. The young girl knew this would not be a good time to talk. From across the table, her mother gave her a reassuring smile and Lucy returned it,_

"_Can you believe this non-sense? Making such a fuss over this brat?!"_

_He tossed the paper down just as a maid came in and placed his breakfast on the table._

_From Lucy's view, she could only see the top page showing a boy with a large goofy smile holding a large trophy. 'Magnolia's Newest Young Champion' can be read above the picture. Jude noticed his daughter's curiosity and an idea popped into his head._

"_Lucy dear." He started, catching both his daughter's and wife's attention. "How would you like to demonstrate a Heartfilia's potential and knock a delinquent off his feet?"_

* * *

…..

…..

…..

What you make me do

…

…

_..._

* * *

_11 years later..._

* * *

"Bye Mom. I'll see you afterschool okay?" Lucy stated as she grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to Layla's photo.

'_My name is Lucy Heartfilia.'_

The blonde walked down the large hallway, mumbling her greetings to the staff whenever she passed them.

She stopped in front of two large doors. The girl breathed in and let out a large gust of air. She knocked.

"Hey dad, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say good morning and not to worry. Today is day I will defeat him for sure!"

She received no response. "Okay then, have a great day and don't work yourself too hard."

After receiving no response the second time and waiting for a moment, she walked away.

'_I'm 17 years old and live with my dad in a huge mansion. He's the founder and president of a large company named Heartfilia Konzern.'_

The girl looked out the window of her limousine, watching the clouds in the air before the buildings blocked her view. Then, they came to a stop.

"We're here Ms. Lucy." The chuffer stated.

'_But most importantly, I attend Fairy Tail Academy, one of the best schools in the country…'_

The students outside the yard spotted the limousine and the moment Lucy stepped out of the vehicle and made it to the gates, all the students in the court yard bowed.

"Good Morning Ms. Lucy."

The girl sweat dropped.

'…_and I'm S-class, meaning I'm one of the top students in the school. There are only seven of us who are S-ranked.'_

"I thought I told you guys to stop doing that!" Lucy exclaimed with a flushed expression. The others merely laughed and promised that they simply couldn't do that.

"Ms. Lucy, the midterm grades have already been posted!" A student called out.

"Really?!" When the other students nodded, the girl quickly ran to the bulletin broad where the grades were posted. However, the excitement was short lived when she saw her name, right next to the number two sign.

She slumped, defeated. "Second place again…"

"Yes!"

Lucy jumped and looked over to her left, surprised to see a blunette around her height next to her.

"Juvia has successfully infiltrated the S-class once again and will be closer to her beloved Gray!"

'_That's Juvia Lockser. She's ranked 7__th__ in the S-class. She has the biggest crush on Gray Fullbuster and…"_

Juvia turned her head and glared at the blonde. Lucy yelped when she saw the dark aura swirling around the blunette.

"Juvia will not lose her precious Gray to you love rival, not on Juvia's watch!"

'…_she thinks I like Gray…'_

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not like that?" She exclaimed but when she looked back there were no traces of her classmate anywhere.

"That's Juvia for you…"

The blonde looked back to her right and saw another blunette, only this one was shorter and had a petite figure.

"Levy!"

'_She's Levy McGarden, my best friend and fellow book nerd. She's ranked 6__th__.'_

The smaller girl looked at the board and pouted. "Awwww….6th again."

Lucy chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder. "Hey, at least you're still in S-class though. Imagine how many people would kill to be in your spot."

"Yeah, I guess."

The brown eyed girl continued to smile. "Come on, let's get breakfast at the guild today. My treat."

This caused the small blunette to smile. "Okay. If you insist, Lu-chan."

'_The Guild is the nickname we gave the Class A three story building. You see, only students who are in class A or marked S-ranked can enter but only students who are S-ranked can enter the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ floor. Trust me, when I say those floors are totally amazing.'_

"Good morning!" Lucy and Levy greeted once they were in the building.

Many A-students responded back with warm welcomes and others, not having heard them, continued with their routine. Gajeel Redfox sat in a corner tuning his guitar; Elfman Strauss was yelling something about being a man to Warren, Nab, Max, and other boys while Cana made her comments from another table; Wendy and Romeo, two students on scholarship were talking amongst themselves; Lisanna Strauss, Kinana, and Laki were in a deep conversation about something, and Loki had sneaked in his girlfriends once again into the guild. Just another day in Fairy Tail Academy.

"Morning Lucy, Levy." A black haired teen greeted them from the side.

'_Gray Fullbuster. He's 5__th__ place in the S-class ranking. I can see why Juvia likes him. He's sweet, kind, a great friend and being handsome doesn't hurt either. However…'_

The blonde girl sweat dropped. "Gray…your clothes…"

Gray instantly looked down and panicked when he noticed he was only wearing his boxers. "Ah man! Not again!"

'_He's a total perv. Whether he likes to admit it or not.'_

Lucy watched Gray walk away to find his uniform and then turned around quickly when she caught Juvia glaring at her from her 'secret' spot.

Deciding to leave Levy to her two friends, Jet and Droy, the girl walked over to the "bar" part of the Guild, where she saw two natural beauties eating.

"Good Morning, Mira! Erza!"

'_Meet Erza Scarlet, ranked #3 and Mirajane Strauss, ranked #4. Both are beautiful girls that are around the same age, but don't let their pretty faces fool you, both girls can be tough, fierce and scary competitors when they want to. According to Mira, they're both rivals.'_

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira greeted while Erza nodded her head, currently eating her strawberry cake.

"How'd you guys do on the midterms?" She asked before slapping her hands over her mouth. Instantly, Mira's smile looked forced and the blonde began to sweat a little.

"Oh you know; same as always." The white haired girl stated and Lucy could detect the hidden anger she felt for not being able to defeat her rival. Lucy emphasized with her, she honestly did. She knew exactly how she felt.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lucy sighed, "Where is the doofus anyways so I can congratulate him."

Mira smiled and pointed behind her. The brown eyed teen turned around only for her jaw to drop.

There was a pink haired student, dancing like a chicken on a table with a stupid expression on his face, as other students surrounded him and laughed.

'_That idiot is Natsu Dragneel! Can you believe he's actually ranked #1 in S-class?! Yeah, me either!"_

"Natsu get down from there! You're going to break something!" Lucy yelled.

In a heartbeat, the boy stopped and turned to look at her. The female gulped and soon the pink haired teen broke into a wide grin.

"Lucy!" He cheered as he hopped off the table and ran towards the blonde.

"No!" She tried to make a run for it but Natsu had already engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Her feet left the floor as he lifted her so he could nuzzle his face into her hair. Her face flushed with color, which is probably why some students were laughing.

"Let go of me!" Lucy shouted and tried to break out of his grip.

The teen pouted but complied with her demand. "Why are you so grumpy today, Luce?"

"I'm not grumpy! I just don't like it when morons invade my personal space."

Natsu groaned before grinning mischievously, as if remembering something. He swung his arm around her shoulders and said, "But I'm not a moron! I got first place again!"

The statement made the girl freeze in place. She internally cried.

'_My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I will beat Natsu Dragneel if it's the last thing I do!"_

* * *

**A/N: Inspiration for this story came from AngelsFairyTail's "Miss Rank Two" If you have the chance you should check it out. My story will revolve more around Fairy Tail characters placed in situations similar to the ones in Maki Minami's "Special A" and how they would react to it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and if you did, there's more to come! I have 9 chapters planned already. Please review! I love it when I see my story has been favorite/followed but I also like reviews because they give me feedback. Plus, I think it's a better way for a reader and writer to communicate. If you have time, please leave me one :)**

**Until next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	2. Basketball Season

**(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail nor Special A)**

* * *

S-class Students:

_Natsu Dragneel- Son of a Legendary Fireman_

_Lucy Heartfilia- Future Heiress of Heartfilia Konzern_

_Erza Scarlet- Daughter of a Swordsman_

_Mirajane Strauss- Eldest Child of a Stewardess_

_Gray Fullbuster- Youngest Son of a Police officer_

_Levy McGarden- Daughter of the city's head librarian_

_Juvia Lockser- Daughter of a marine biologist _

* * *

….

Chapter 2: Basketball Season

….

* * *

"Natsu just take the tray! You're getting crumbs all over me!"

"Sowy Wushi!" The pink haired teen said with a stuffed mouth. He reached over her again and this time grabbed all of Mira's treats from the table. Lucy sighed as she watched the boy devour the food.

Mira giggled before taking a seat next to Erza, who was sitting across from the blonde and the pink haired teen. Levy sat next to Lucy but on an armchair while Juvia watched 'secretly' from one of the room's pillars. Gray, who was sitting next to Natsu but on a separate chair, glared at the male.

"Hey flamehead, can you stop acting like you came out of the jungle for once?!"

Natsu glared back and swallowed the food in one giant gulp. "You're one to talk! You're practically Tarzan without your clothes stripper!"

Gray looked down and noticed that his shirt was missing. "Shit! Not again."

The white haired girl giggled as she watched her friend search for a shirt that Juvia may or may not be cuddling in a corner. "Better find it quick. Headmaster will be coming in any minute to talk about the tournament."

"Tournament." Lucy blinked as Levy hid her face behind her book. "What tournament?"

"Our basketball tournament, or did you forget already Lucy?" Mira sweetly asked.

"Ahhhhh…"

"The tournament is between all the classes, so it's not like we have to prepare or anything since we're going to win." Gray stated.

"Oh…" Lucy sighed; clearly disappointed that she couldn't challenge Natsu in this event. "I guess. Not that I don't like you guys but I feel like we're the only ones that could give each other real challenges."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right on that." The dark haired teen commented, slouching against his seat.

Then the doors slammed open and a booming voice could be heard.

"Alright brats! Line up!"

All seven members lined up in front of their headmaster like perfect soldiers. Makarov walked into the room, hands behind his back as he began to give out his orders.

"This year's basketball tournament is going to competitive. Remember, you are the academy's top class and looked highly upon by your fellow peers. That's why you must be respectable at all times when facing the other classes-"

"Actually Headmaster," Gray interrupted, surprising all of the people in the room. "I was thinking this tournament would be a lot more interesting if all of us competed separately.

"Think about it, we're the school's top students on one team; no offense but we're practically destined to win. But if we work with other classes, then the playing field is more leveled."

"Plus," Lucy added, silently thanking Gray for this opportunity. "It would give students the motivation they need to compete. They'll be bound to see it as fair and know that they now have an equal chance to win."

There was a small amount of silence before Mirajane spoke. "It could be fun, working with other students."

"Yes, perhaps we could demonstrate why we are all S-class and have them learn a thing or two." Erza added.

"Doesn't matter to me!" Natsu boasted. "I'll still be number one by the end of this tournament either way!"

"Like hell you will pyro! I'm going to beat you, hands down!" The other male stated, turning around to argue.

"Keep dreaming ice pop because there's no way in hell that you can!" Natsu countered before the two got in each other's' faces.

"But headmaster!" Levy wailed. "What if some of us don't want to be separated?"

Juvia heavily nodded her head. "Juvia does not want to be separated from her beloved Gray."

The students complained and tried to get their side of the argument to the headmaster but all that did was irritate the old man.

"Enough!" He bellowed. Once they were silent, he cleared his voice and continued. "I have decided to grant Gray's request and have each individual in S-class compete with another team. You'll be assigned a class to teach and coach until the upcoming tournament. Don't ask if you can change groups because I will not allow it. I will let know you the class you will be working with tomorrow afternoon. Any questions? Good. Stay out of trouble brats."

Once Headmaster Makarov left, Lucy squealed and glopped the black haired student. The action took everyone in the room by surprise, including Gray. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Gray! Thank you so much!"

The male smiled and returned the hug with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Sure thing Lucy. You know I have your back."

The blonde would have continued hugging him if it wasn't for the dark aura she sensed. Looking past his arm, she saw Juvia giving her the most terrifying death glare yet. "Love rival," She muttered, clearly furious.

Unbeknownst to her, Gray was experiencing the same thing. When he looked over her shoulder, the male's eyes widened in shock as a terrifying pink haired student stood behind her, giving him a look that clearly read _'I WILL Kill you if you continue hugging her,'_

With that, both teens pulled apart, much to Mira's dismay. You can't blame her if she likes drama; she thinks it's good for the love.

* * *

_Basketball Tournament:_

_Class 1A- Natsu and Gray_

_Class 2A- Juvia_

_Class B- Levy_

_Class C- Erza_

_Class D-Mirajane_

_Class F-Lucy_

At the end of the day, S class and the other classes were assigned to meet outside at separate basketball courts. Because it was unnecessary to have a whole class stand around, each team would have seven players; five to play on the court and two as substitutes. And because there were only five classes participating, class A was divided into two to make it more even.

After introductions, they were go get ready for practice.

* * *

-With Class 1A-

"Why do I have to be with this ice pervert?!" Natsu yelled, butting heads with the other S-class male.

"You took the words right out of my mouth flame-head!" Gray yelled back, returning the action.

"If anyone is pissed it should be me!" Gajeel interrupted. "There is no way in hell I'm taking orders from you two!"

"Following team captain is a man!"

As that group fought, Jet and Droy cried about how they couldn't be on Levy's team. Meanwhile Loke stayed in the back, analyzing the two crying idiots to the four fighting morons with a clear look of annoyance on his face. He sighed. "How did I end up with you idiots?"

* * *

-With Class 2A-

"Ahhhh, Juvia misses her beloved Gray." The blunette stated as the rest of her team looked at her with nervousness.

"Ah, Juvia. Shouldn't you be helping us win?" Wendy asked. But the girl was too busy staring at Gray from across the court.

"My darling Gary, why won't you notice me?!" Juvia cried. Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Romeo, Max and Warren looked at each other with a look of defeat. "We're doomed, aren't we?" Cana inquired as the other nodded their nods.

* * *

-With Class B-

"Hi!" Levy said, shaking as she stood in front of her team. "We're going…to be…playing basketball! Yeah that's right there! So go on out and do your best!" The bookworm finished before pulling a thick book and started reading it.

Her six teammates sweat dropped.

* * *

-With Class C-

"My name is Erza Scarlet," The redhead greeted, smiling softly. Her teammates blushed. "I believe in discipline and hard work. We will work as a team and anyone caught slacking off will pay dire consequences!" Her expression was dark, scaring the students.

"Now! Let us begin!" She announced as she ripped off her uniform, revealing a pair of shorts and sports bra and a cart filled with basketballs.

"BUT WE'RE NOT READY!" They exclaimed, horrified.

* * *

-With Class D-

"Good afternoon, my name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira," She giggled, causing the males on her team to sigh in content. "My plan is for us to train hard, have fun, and-"

The white haired girl stopped talking, noticing her rival on a different basketball court already practicing. The friendly aura was gone, replaced by something demonic. "AND BEAT ERZA ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"SCARY!"

She failed to notice that her team was now huddling in a corner.

* * *

-With Class F-

"Hey guys! My name is Lucy and I'll be your team captain for the basketball tournament!" The blonde smiled, causing her team to grin at her in return.

"If you guys aren't familiar with the sport, that's okay." She held up a basketball and positioned herself to shoot. "But the time I'm through with you, you're all going to be able to do this."

She jumped and shot the ball, making it go through the net. "Any questions?" Lucy asked. When she looked back, the five males on her team had huge blushes and bloody noses while the girl looked embarrassed. "Guys?"

What she didn't know was when she jumped they accidentally caught a glimpse of her purple panties. The fact that her boobs had also bounced didn't help.

* * *

"What an infuriating mess you've created." Porlyusica plainly said as she looked outside the headmaster's windows.

Makarov looked over at his nurse. "Since when do you care so much about how I organize my students."

"I don't." She sated. "But looking at those groups I know I have my work cut out for me."

The headmaster leaned back against his chair. "If I had placed Natsu and Gray on different teams, they would have done everything by themselves. By putting them on the same team, along with other students who want to play, forces them to rely on teamwork."

"Hm…"

The old man knew she was still listening, even if she looked uninterested. "Juvia has many friends in class A, but she's too entranced by Gray that she doesn't pay any attention to them. I hope if I separate her from Gray that she'll start to notice them.

"Levy is a friendly child but she can be quite timid. The only people she considers friends are the ones in class A and class S. I want her to start expanding her network of friends among other classes. I don't want to frighten her so I set her off with a good class that I know will respect her.

"Erza is a strong and passionate woman. However, she has trouble displaying concern and friendliness. Class C students can work with Erza; they're strong enough to handle what she throws at them but friendly so Erza knows to take it down a notch."

The pink haired woman had yet to say anything.

"Mira is one of the kindest students we've ever had at this school. However, sometimes she believes she's doing people favors when she imposes things on them. She means well but still lacks empathy. Class D isn't afraid to complain so if they feel uncomfortable. Hopefully she'll understand their feelings a little better.

"Now Lucy, though is ranked number two, she is always looking for a way to improve herself. That's good, if she wasn't always dissatisfied with how she was. Sometimes she just has to forget competition and focus on having fun. Class F has rebels but her friendly personality should win them over and once she does, those brats will show her that there's nothing wrong with being yourself."

Porlyusica scoffed. "They're emotional barbaric teenagers. Don't expect them to change instantly."

* * *

Everyone's practice ended late afternoon. Levy was the first one to leave, along with the non-class S students, with Gray leaving an hour later and Juvia following after.

"We're leaving," Mira announced as she and Erza walked towards the door. "Are you going to be alright Lucy? It is getting late."

"It's fine." The blonde answered. "I told Capricorn I would be staying late so he'll pick me up later."

"And you Natsu?" Erza inquired, looking at the pink haired man that was still shooting hoots.

"Igneel's staying out late so it doesn't matter what time I get back home." He answered, making in another shot. However, that answer didn't comfort the three female students.

"If it's late, I'll give him a ride back home." Lucy reassured the two girls. She ignored how he flinched at the word 'ride.'

"Don't stay out too long." The white haired girl warned playfully, waving as she and the redhead left.

"So…" Lucy said as she walked towards the basketball cart the same time Natsu did. "Staying behind to watch your competition?"

"Competition," He blinked in confusion, "Where?" He asked before looking around the room.

An angry vein popped on the side of her forehead. "You're so full of yourself!"

"I'm just teasing yeah Luce. Sheesh." The boy rolled his eyes while Lucy 'hmped.'

"Well, laugh it up! Cause once my team and I win this tournament, you can't tease me anymore mister!"

"You sound confident." Natsu pointed out before snapping his fingers. "Hey, I know! Why don't we make a wager?"

"A wager?"

"If I win, you have to hug me like you did with Gray!"

That definitely caught the girl off guard. _'Why would he want me to- nevermind, a challenge is a challenge and I won't let it get to me' _"Fine." The blond agreed. "But if I win, you have to hug Gray!"

Much to her disbelief, he only looked mildly surprised before nodding his head. "Deal."

She frowned but shook his hand anyways. "Deal."

* * *

One week passed; it was finally the day of the tournament. Because there were six teams, the event was organized a bit different. There were three rounds and in the first round, you would play your opponent twice. Team 1A faced against Team B and won both games. Team 2A went against team D and lost twice. Then Team C went against Team F; they tied in the first match but Team F won the last one, which is what got them to the third round. Team 1A was given a pass to the final round since they had the scored the most points. Team D went up against Team F and by some miracle, Team F won.

Lucy's team was given four hours to rest before facing Natsu's.

It was 15 minutes before the game would begin. The blonde girl walked out of the locker, dressed in her team uniform when she spotted her team a few feet away, not in their outfits.

"What are you guys doing? The game is about to start and you aren't ready."

Her team didn't look at her. "We're quitting." One said.

She looked at them in disbelief. "What?"

"We can't win against Team 1A. We barely passed against the other classes."

"They have Gajeel, and Loke, and Elfman, and Gray and," The brunette paused before whispering, "Natsu."

The males nodded. Lucy clenched her fists, looking at them with a narrowed expression. "So what?! You're going to quit because of one person?!"

"Actually because of 5-"

"SHUT UP!" They all flinched; they've heard her yell but it was never because of anger.

"You're going to quit because you're scared to fail? Scared to face someone who is stronger than you and see if you can succeed? Ha! You might as well quit school because you're afraid to fail a test or terrified to fight for a job position. You won't get far with that attitude!

"But fine. If that's how you feel then go ahead and be scared for the rest of your lives! I honestly thought we had a good chance of winning. Want to know why? Because we were a team!" She frowned. "And they weren't. They were five good athletes competing against each other while we helped one another. I know we did have, scratch that, still have the best chance of winning. So please, I'm begging you. Stay with me."

The S class girl bowed. She waited for them to say something. When she looked back up, she saw them still looking away from her.

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Thanks for staying with me this long," She mumbled before she turned around and walked towards the basketball court. She saw Makarov waiting in the center, Team 1A standing to his right and the referees on the left.

The cheering in the arena stopped when the crowd saw it was only Lucy making her way to the center. Everyone looked surprised, even Natsu. The room was filled with whispers, theories and rumors already spreading. But she held her head up high. She'd take on all of them if she had to.

"Lucy, where's your team?" The old man inquired.

The brown eyed girl took a giant breathe. "They're-"

Cheering erupted once again and the blonde turned around to see her team running towards her.

"Sorry we're late." One of them said. "We were still changing and Lucy came out to ask for more time."

"But we're here now!" Another chimed.

The girl continued to stare at every one of her teammates' smiling faces. She felt a grin of her own come out. "Thanks guys."

"You scared us there for minute Luce." The number 2 ranked student turned around to see an excited looking Natsu. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah!"

The match went as planned; the team members on both teams were surprisingly equal. But it was like Lucy said; class 1A was competing against each other, trying to see who can make the most shots. Even with Natsu covering her (and annoying her when he snatched the ball), she still managed to pass and make her shots.

This lasted until the third quarter when her teammates grew tired. They were more sluggish but continued to do their best.

However, at the end, Natsu managed to take the ball from her once again and make the final shot. The final score was 72-53 in team 1A's favor.

"And the winners of this year's basketball tournament, Natsu and Gray and Class A!" Makarov announced. Everyone cheered, even the teams that lost.

Team F went rushed off the court to get their sport drinks. Lucy laughed breathlessly; sweat dripped down her forehead and it was impossible to breathe normally but somehow the woman managed. She was about to go join her team when someone called her over.

"Lucy!"

She saw her pink haired classmate walking up to her.

"Hey Natsu. Great game." The young Heartfilia stated. Natsu's overly excited smile turned into more a smirk. "Yup! Looks like I won so shouldn't you be doing something."

"Huh?"

He opened his arms. Then it clicked. His hug. "Wait! What?! Here!" She shrieked.

The male nodded, still smiling.

"But…there's people watching, and we're all sweating and-"

"Our deal."

The girl's face flushed with color. Her eyes shifted to the people that were looking at them before landing back at the waiting male. She sighed, still blushing and embraced the boy with her eyes closed.

She heard whistles and 'aww's from the crowd, making Lucy feel more embarrassed. Natsu's arms had wrapped around themselves tightly against her waist and the teen had even rested his cheek on her head. She heard him hum in content.

Her blush had spread from her face to her body, making her look like a glowing lobster. She pushed him away, breaking their hug. "T-there!" She stuttered. "A D-deals a dEAL!"

Lucy ran off the basketball court and into the girl's locker room, proclaiming in her mind that she would get Natsu Dragneel back for this.

The pink haired teen sighed, clear disappointment on his face. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Mira giving him a confident grin. "One day Natsu."

His smile was weak. "I hope so." His gaze turned to back to the girl's locker room. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took too long. I'll be honest, this isn't one of my favorite chapters I've written, mostly because I'm more eager to start writing on chapter 4 and after. I have 16 chapters planned (yay!) and I just want to get started on the more interesting chapters. However, I knew I had to include this chapter to show you where Natsu and Lucy are in their relationship. And, if you were reading it carefully, a bit of foreshadowing as well. **

**By the way, Lucy's teammates were just one-timers, which is why they didn't get any names. You won't be seeing them anymore!**

**Also, if you're a fan of my one-shots I'm releasing a new Nalu one-shot that goes a little like this "Apparently Gray's stripping habit is contagious and Now Natsu's caught it. What makes matters worst is that he's only stripping around Lucy. Weird huh?" Interested? If you are you're in luck cause I'm releasing it later on today. **

**Before I forget I need to thank some people for reviewing. So THANK YOU:**

_**Rose Tiger**_** (I'm glad you found it interesting; hope you still do)**

_**Unknown (guest)(**_**stand up! Chapter 2 is up my friend)**

_**Whaddafuhhhdude**_** (Hope the wait was worth it)**

_**Unknown(guest)**_** (Chapter 2 is up :D)**

_**Mistress of All**_** (yes it is; I mentioned it on my previous chapter that it's loosely based off S.A.)**

_**Gummybearkiller2000**_** (So do I! I love both series as well and I hope adding them together makes a great story ^^)**

_**Hrstory**_** (Thank you!) **

**Next chapter: **"Denied your Fun"

**Until then, take care, please leave a friendly review and feel free to look up my other Nalu stories if you're in the mood!**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	3. Denied Your Fun

**(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

S-class Students:

_Natsu Dragneel- Son of a Legendary Firemen_

_Lucy Heartfilia- Future Heiress of Heart Konzern_

_Erza Scarlet- Daughter of a Swordsmen_

_Mirajane Strauss- Eldest Child of a Stewardess_

_Gray Fullbuster- Youngest Son of a Police officer_

_Levy McGarden- Daughter of the city's head librarian_

_Juvia Lockser- Daughter of a marine biologist _

* * *

…

Chapter 3 – Denied Your Fun

…

* * *

The door slammed open and the seven S-class students stopped their conversation to see who it was. They were mildly surprised when they saw Gajeel and Elfman making their way to them.

"What are you two doing here? You know very well that the second floor is restricted to other students." Erza stated.

"I have to agree with Erza on that." Mira said.

"Relax. We're just here to challenge ya." Gajeel smirked.

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh geez, again?" Gray groaned as he slumped against the chair.

"Our blood oath, remember?" Gajeel answered Erza's question.

"For the last time it's not a blood oath!" Lucy shrieked. "It's the Group A privilege! And just because each term your group has the opportunity to challenge us doesn't mean you should without the whole class's consent!"

The long black haired teen snorted. "Please, like any of those losers would have the potential to beat you. If anyone is going to become S-class, it's going to be me!"

"Because we're men!" Elfman added.

"Very well. We accept your challenge." The redhead stated.

"Not like we had a choice," Lucy mumbled quietly.

"Great! Then we choose the most manliest thing there is!" The white haired man declared. "An all-out fighting match! Gajeel and I verse two of you!"

"Psss…I can take you two on myself!" Natsu announced smugly before Gray shoved him roughly. "In your dreams flame-head! If anyone can take these two on it's me!"

"What'd you say?!" The #1 student yelled out and butted heads with his classmate.

"You're both being ridicious." Erza stated before she smirked. "I am the only one who can take those two on!"

"Says who?!" They yelled at the same time.

"Quit looking down on us ain't none of you gonna beat us!" Gajeel snapped.

"That's right!" The other class A student agreed with his partner.

Mira giggled. "As nice as this is, I think both of you," She pointed at Gajeel and Elfman, "should be going back to class now."

"You're not the boss of-" The large, black haired student froze when he saw her sharp intimidating look.

"YES BIG SISTER!" Elfman cried as pulled his classmate by his collar and ran out.

"PUT ME DOWN OGRE!"

The seven students watched as the two exited the room in an incredible speed.

"Well…I guess all that's left to do is decide who's joining the battle." Levy pointed out. "Not it." She went back to reading her book.

"I'm telling you, I can take them both by myself." Natsu added once again.

"Oh no! If you're competing so am I!" The blonde told him.

"Sorry Luce but I'm the only one besides ash-for-brains that qualifies to fight." The black haired male commented as he avoided eye contact with the women.

"Excuse me?!" She glared at Gray. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, do explain." Erza commanded. Mira's smile looked extremely forced.

Gray held his hands in a 'we need to calm down' manner. "It had nothing to do with you. It's just that they're two guys and-"

"Do you believe that we are incapable of defeating two of the opposite sex?!" Erza snapped. She, Mira and Lucy had angry flames behind them.

"It's not like that!" The officer's son shouted. "I know you girls can defend yourselves but I'm just saying that I'm going to look bad if I let a girl take my place!"

"So you do believe women are inferior!" The red yelled before punching the number 5 ranked student. The male flew over to the other side of the room. Natsu laughed while Juvia mourned for her beloved Gray.

"I guess that settles it." Mira giggled. "Erza and I will be the ones competing."

"No way! I'm fighting Metalbrows and that's final." Natsu slammed his fist against the table.

"If you're fighting then so am I" The future heiress stated.

"If love rival is trying to prove herself than so shall Juvia!"

"ENOUGH!" Levy shouted, surprising everyone in the room. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but you guys aren't letting me read. So I've figured out a way to solve your problem!"

They blinked. "How?"

* * *

The small blunette pulled out two pieces of papers from a bowl. "Okay…so the people fighting Gajeel and Elfman are…Natsu and Lu-chan!"

"Yes!" Both teens cheered. Erza, Mira and Gray were greatly disappointed. Juvia was pleased her 'love rival' wouldn't be paired up with her precious Gray.

The non-pink haired boy groaned. "Awww….Come on Lucy; trade with me. My guy pride is at stake."

"Sorry Gray but if I want to be number 1 then I need to compete in the same things he does." She stated before squealing to herself. He ran his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!"

"Shit."

* * *

"So…it looks like Salamander and Bunny Girl are our competition." Gajeel muttered as he and Elfman stood by the training room doorway. The top students were on a wrestling mat; the blonde tried to land a hit on the pink haired male. However Natsu ducked before it connected with him. She continued her attacks, never once losing her impressive speed.

"Lucy is a man."

The teen with piercings ignored his partner's unusual 'compliment' and continued to watch how the number 1 student avoided all the girl's attacks. He smirked. "Looks like we will be joining S-class afterall."

He removed himself from the door and motioned for his team mate to follow him out.

* * *

Lucy threw a punch but Natsu caught it with his hand. She swung her leg in an attempt to get him to let go. Using his other hand, he grabbed the leg that tried to kick him and pulled it up, causing her to lose her footing and fall on her back.

Quickly, the tanned skinned boy grabbed her legs and forced her to turn over so she was lying on her stomach. Never losing his speed, he laid down so he could put her in a sleeper hold. Now lying on his back with his sleeper hold still on the girl, he wrapped his legs around her, making it impossible to escape.

She struggled to breathe and a few seconds later, the girl tapped on his arm to signal that she had given up. Not a moment later, he released her and she gasped for air.

The girl tried to collect her breathing, a hand on her throat as she unconsciously ignored the worried gaze of her partner.

"Okay," She wheezed. "Let me just…catch my breath and we'll go for another round."

He didn't reply right away. It was only when she sounded better did he speak. While starching the back of his head, he said "Actually Luce, as much as I hate to say it, maybe you should trade places with popsicle brains."

Her eyes widened and the clear look of disbelief was on her face. "Excuse me?" He refused to look at her. "What the hell Natsu?! What do you mean give my spot to Gray?!"

"It's nothing personal! I just don't want you getting hurt-"

"So you think I'm weak?!" She snapped.

"No!" He yelled before shifting his gaze to the floor. "I just don't want Gajeel and Elfman to hurt you." Then he added quietly. "I think I'll lose it if that happened…"

The girl stood up, and pointed at him, giving him such a hard look that it caught him off guard. "Listen up Dragneel because I'm not going to say it again. Don't you dare look down on me! I may not be as strong as you, Erza, Gray or even Mira but strength isn't everything to win and I'll surprise you; you'll see. Afterall," She gave him a beautiful smile, one that caused his heartbeat to accelerate. "How can I call myself your rival if I can't even defeat our opponents?"

"Luce…" He mumbled.

"Hey I know!" The blonde unintentionally interrupted. "Why don't we make a wager? That's how confident I am that I'm going to kick some ass! Whichever one of us fails to beat our opponent, we'll have to do one thing that the winner asks us to do. Deal?"

Natsu stood there for a moment, thinking. She gulped silently. Then the #1 ranked student smiled a little too innocently. "Okay. Deal."

* * *

"Welcome to this term's S vs A class battle!" Mira announced over a microphone as the rest of the students in the gymnasium cheered.

"As you're well aware, A-class has yet to defeat S-rank in the past but can this term be different? Let's find out!"

"But first: let me explain the rules. Our challengers have chosen an all-out fighting match! There will only be one round. In order to win, our competitors must either knock out their opponent or have them tap out. The only restrictions are no hitting below the belt and in one of our fighters case, no inappropriate touching."

Mira pointed to a confident redheaded woman in a referee outfit. "Volunteering to be this match's referee, the mighty Titania, Erza Scarlet!"

Many of the male population whistled as others clapped loudly for the ranked #3 student.

"Oi!" Cana called from the stands with a bottle in her hand. "Doesn't anyone think it's unfair that one of them (hic-cup) is referring the match?"

"Ahhh…Cana…" Lisanna said before pointing at the referee who had randomly pulled out a mirror and was now admiring how she looked in her new outfit.

"Oh…" The brunette muttered before taking another sip of her drink. "Nevermind."

"Now!" Mira smiled before waving a hand to one corner of the ring. "Let's meet our competitors! In this corner, representing class A, we call him the Iron dragon, Gajeel Redfox and my baby brother, Elfman Strauss!"

Students loudly applauded and cheered for the two males. Gajeel tried to make it seem like he wasn't affected but a small smirk otherwise. On the other hand, Elfman gladly waved at the screaming teenagers. "Now this is manly!"

"Hurry up Mira!" An impatient voice called from the other side of the ring and the 4th ranked student giggled at his whiny tone.

"In this corner," She waved to her classmates. "Representing the S-class students are our two highest ranked members; Lucky Lucy and the Great Salamander, a.k.a. Natsu Dragneel!"

This time, the entire student body roared, making it seem like they were in a stadium instead of a high school gym.

Natsu laughed crazily as he stood on the top ropes, waving frantically to all the people and even flexing from time to time. Lucy sighed, looking completely embarrassed with light hints of pink on her cheeks. "Get down from there you idiot…"

Gajeel snorted. "Why does Salamander get so much cheering?"

The larger teen nodded. "Yes. Not manly at all."

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Mira shouted and the students screamed with anticipation. "Gray, ring the bell!"

Said male groaned as he walked to the bell in nothing but a bowtie and boxers. He unexcitedly rang the bell but that did nothing to stop the cheering crowd.

Lucy charged towards Gajeel but before she could reach him, her partner zoomed past her and tried to land a kick on the taller student. However, Gajeel blocked it with his arms.

'_Okay. I'll take on Elfman!' _

The blonde turned to face her new opponent; Elfman threw a punch and Lucy dodged it. However, before she could hit his chest area like she was planning on to, Natsu came from Elfman's other side and planted a roundhoused kick, causing the man to instinctively hold his side before the pink haired male punched him in the face.

'_What the-'_

"What the hell Salamander! Don't fuck'n run away from me!"

'_So he hadn't defeated Gajeel.' _"I'm here too you know." She yelled before getting into a fighting stance.

The long haired teen smirked. "So bunny girl wants to fight? Don't disappoint me."

Gajeel ran to the girl but stopped when the other S-class student attacked him from the side. He hissed but swung at the pink haired boy.

This happened a few times: Lucy would try to fight one of her opponents and her partner would interfere. She wasn't the only who noticed.

"Oh my!" Mira spoke over the microphone. "It appears that Natsu isn't letting Lucy fight…"

The blonde clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She marched to her partner, who was fighting Gajeel, and pulled him by his scarf. The action took everyone by surprise, including the A-class fighters.

"Lucy!" The #1 ranked student gasped.

"I told you…don't you dare look down on me! And you're doing just that!" She hissed. Natsu flinched. "Luce…"

He stopped when he noticed how determined her usually warm brown orbs were. "I need you to trust me Natsu…."

The male lightly gulped before nodding his head. "Okay. Think you can handle Elfman while I take on Gajeel?"

She nodded eagerly and gave him a bright smile; he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. "You got it." She mouthed before charging at the white haired teen.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl." Elfman warned.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

She avoided his combo of his punches; the last punch caused her to sway outside his arm and she twirled towards him before elbowing his side. He grunted but managed to swing his leg and knock her off her feet. She yelped as she fell. Seeing him about to stomp on her, she rolled out of the way just in time.

After leaping back onto her feet, the girl caught her partner in a heated battle against the black haired student when looking past Elfman's side.

Watching the two students fight gave her an idea. She internally smirked. Lucy charged towards her opponent; believing she was going to attack, Elfman formed an 'X' over his chest with his arms. However, she ran past him and kicked the back of his knee.

The class A student turned around and tried different attacks. Because of Lucy's speed, he kept missing. Elfman had been too focused on landing a hit on the girl that he failed to notice his partner was right in front. When Lucy ducked, he punched Gajeel's cheek.

The audience gasped. Before the white haired male could apologize, the other class A student punched him straight in the face. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" Gajeel yelled.

Elfman roared and punched Gajeel in the stomach. Next thing you know, both of them are hitting each other back and forth.

"I don't believe it." Mira said in the microphone. "Gajeel and Elfman have given up on battling S-class and are now fighting each other!"

Lucy stood to the side, smiling proudly. "My plan totally worked. See Natsu, I told you to trust-" She stopped talking when she noticed her rival was missing.

She blinked and looked back at the fighting teammates. Her mouth dropped as she stared in disbelief; her partner was now mixed in their brawl.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. "THE WHOLE POINT WAS FOR THEM TO FIGHT EACH OTHER, NOT US!"

In a manner of seconds, Gajeel and Elfman collapsed onto the floor with Natsu stood over them, laughing victoriously.

"Lucy and Natsu are our winners!" Erza declared; surprisingly she wasn't looking at the mirror anymore.

"You heard it folks! S-class wins again!" Mira cheered along with the rest of the student body. The blonde sighed; she was disappointed that they couldn't win because of her idea.

"Hey Luce!" The pink haired teen grinned and the female pouted. "What?"

"Remember our deal?" He inquired with a large smile.

She groaned. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you going to have me do?"

Her attitude didn't bring down his cheeriness. He looked very excited. "I want you to cook me a twenty meal course!"

Lucy froze before she snapped. "SAY WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to: Person (guest), Rose Tiger, Breadfast, Ayumi Yoona Heartphilia, Eeveexme, cloudettenerie, Morningstar-Girl, LoneStorm, MariMorcam, ForFreedom21, LucyandNatsuForever, and Kowareta1468 for giving me feedback on my story! You guys are amazing! :D**

**Sorry this took too long to write but school has definitely kept me busy. Also I got a new job so now even less time to write. If you're familiar with my work you would know that this isn't my only project and I do other stories as well.**

**Sorry if I made Elfman and Gajeel sound weak. They're not; I just needed them to lose with Lucy still standing. I thought this was the best way to do so. Also, I wasn't making fun of Erza. I just remember in the Special A manga that no referee was introduced and one magically appears at the end of the match. I figured if I wanted to keep that the same, I would need someone to be distracted and I figured Erza liking an outfit would do nicely. **

**I'm so excited about writing the next chapter! If you haven't noticed I haven't gone in depth with the characters like I do with in other stories but that's mostly because I was setting up the mood and giving you a feeling on where everyone is at with their character. But now I can stray away from the Special A storyline and do stuff more differently.**

**The next chapter might be awhile as well. Tomorrow I'm updating a new one-shot for the Nalu love fest. Then I'll be working on a "Halloween" one-shot; afterwards, I have update "Your Virtual Reality" before working on another Nalu one-shot I promised a friend. Then I go back to this story. And I'm doing all of this while balancing my school, work, family and friends. So please be patient with me.**

**Please don't forget to leave me some feedback; if you're uncomfortable with leaving reviews for whatever reason, can you send me a smiley face to let me know you've read it? I want to know whose still with me.**

**Next chapter: **"Cooking for a Trashcan"

**Thank you for your support and please take care!**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	4. Cooking for a Trashcan

**(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail nor Special A)**

* * *

S-class Students:

_Natsu Dragneel- Son of a Legendary Fireman_

_Lucy Heartfilia- Future Heiress of Heart Konzern_

_Erza Scarlet- Daughter of a Swordsmen_

_Mirajane Strauss- Eldest Child of a Stewardess_

_Gray Fullbuster- Youngest Son of a Police officer_

_Levy McGarden- Daughter of the city's head librarian_

_Juvia Lockser- Daughter of a marine biologist _

* * *

….

Chapter 4: Cooking for a Trashcan

….

* * *

"_I want you to cook me a twenty course meal!" The pink haired male repeated, not at all bothered by her shout._

"_No way!" It was a ridiculous request after all._

"_And each dish can't be a tiny one either. Each one has to be big enough to feed a ton of people!" Natsu continued. "Oh! And I want it done by Friday night!"_

"_Are you insane?! You can't eat that much!" She shrieked._

"_Just trust me on this, okay Luce?" He gave her such a warm smile that the girl had no choice but to surrender._

* * *

"Stupid Natsu. Stupid deal. Stupid twenty course meal…stupid everything…." She couldn't tell if it was the lack of sleep she was feeling or the tiredness from cooking all day that was making her talk like this. After finishing three dozen cookies, two enormous cheesecakes, and a giant non-bake cake, the woman only got four hours of rest before begging Capricorn to take her back to the Guild to finish the rest of the food at three o'clock in the morning. Her butler inquired if she had been ill and she stated it was so that she wouldn't wake up any of the other staff. Plus the Guild had a large kitchen for her to work in.

She managed to finish three more dishes by the time her classmates started arriving but that pink haired idiot tried to eat the meals she prepared. He claimed that she could make more so it shouldn't be an issue. For that reason the blond had no regrets with literally 'kicking him out' of the kitchen.

It was now four in the afternoon; she finished eighteen dishes and number nineteen was cooking in the oven. Lucy smiled tiredly; nineteen would surely do right? He didn't NEED twenty. Right?

After convincing herself that nineteen was just as good as twenty, the woman lowered her head onto the table and closed her eyes.

"Hi-ya Luce!"

And good-bye nap! The girl turned her angry gaze to the man who made her go through all this suffering.

Natsu ignored her glare and walked over to the finished meals. "Man, this looks good!" He praised. Slight drool escaped his lip as he counted the number of dishes.

His bright smile dropped when he noticed it wasn't the number he wanted. "Hey, you're missing two."

"Number nineteen is in the oven," She answered before resting her head on her folded arms.

"And the other?"

She groaned. "Geeez Natsu, isn't nineteen enough?"

"But Luce- the deal was a twenty-course meal!" The teen whined as he poked her side. "This won't count unless you do another! Lucy please!"

The seventeen year old snapped her head in his direction. "WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT TWENTY DISHES?!"

"IT JUST IS!"

"DAMN IT NATSU!" The girl got up from her seat and stood in front of him. Though she was shorter, she felt like they were at the exact eye level. "LOOK AT ME! I'm EXHAUSTED! I've been up since THREE IN THE MORNING! No one bothered to help me and if I had let you eat the food in the morning there wouldn't be as much as there is now! Nineteen is JUST as good as TWENTY!"

The first ranked student looked like he wanted to argue some more but instead he gave her a look that reminded her of a wounded puppy. His gaze dropped to the floor; his shoulders slumped. "Fine…" He mumbled.

He exited the kitchen slowly and Lucy fought any guilt she was feeling. It didn't work but she still refused his request.

"Idiot…" The blonde rested her head against the table again. This time she couldn't fall asleep; not with the uncomfortable feeling nagging at her chest.

"So what did the moron do now?" She heard someone ask before they pulled the chair in front of her and sat down.

Lucy peered through her bangs. "That idiot won't accept that nineteen meals are just as good as twenty."

Gray smirked slightly. "So that's what he's moping around. Figures it would have something to do with you."

The female scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He held up his hands in a 'hold it' position. "Look I meant no harm by it. I just meant that he only mopes when you don't do something for him. I'm guessing he's disappointed that you won't cook that last dish when you said you would."

"But Gray- I'm tired." Lucy whined. "I've cooked nineteen dishes, isn't that enough?"

"For me yeah. But this is flamehead remember? He probably wants twenty for a reason. Plus he has a lot of respect for you so he's probably disappointed you won't cook that last meal when you said you would. It's not like you to back down from a challenge." The black haired teen pointed out.

Those words made the girl recoil. _'That's right. I forgot this was a challenge…wait…he has a lot of respect for me?' _Her cheeks reddened at the thought.

The number five S-class student smirked again. However rather than commenting on her blushing face, he stood up. "Well I'll see you around."

He was by the doorway before she knew it. "Oh," Gray spoke. "And don't forget that guy loves your cooking." Those were the things he said before he left.

A few seconds paused before the girl sighed. "Gray, you jerk. You could have helped you know..."

There was no real anger in her words. She sat down in silence before a small smile slipped past her lips. "Yeah…he does…"

_Lucy slowly covered her leftovers before releasing a breath of irritation. After challenging Natsu to a cooking match, she expected to win. However, when Mira heard of their cooking competition she volunteered to help, much to Lucy's dismay. She made the rules (which were to make one dish using chicken) and gathered a large audience who would try each dish and vote on their favorite._

_The blonde had gone with something called 'Fire Chicken,' knowing that her rival loved spicy food. Unfortunately, she made it too spicy for the other students since she had only been thinking about Natsu. The pink haired teen ended up winning with his Chicken Alfredo._

"_I guess I should throw this out…" She muttered._

"_Yo!" She heard from the doorway. The female groaned. She really didn't want to talk to the man she just lost too. _

_However, Natsu didn't seem to read the atmosphere. "Are those your leftovers?"_

"_Yes…they are." The woman huffed._

"_Can I have them?!" He asked with such eagerness that it took her by surprise. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I really liked your dish! It was WAY better than mine! If it was just between you and me, I would have said you were the winner." Natsu stated._

_That brought heat to her cheeks. "Really?"_

_He nodded enthusiastically. The girl lowered her head. "But I tried yours and it was good."_

_Much to her disbelief, the male scoffed. "Well, yeah. That's because I memorized this fancy recipe. If I hadn't I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing. But I can tell you made it from just from tasting and smelling, like you wanted everything just perfect. Seriously it was super good, like you put your heart into it."_

_Her entire face lit up. "Don't-don't be ridiculous. This was for our competition."_

_If possible, Natsu's smile grew larger. "So you made it for me?"_

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" She was certain her entire face was glowing bright red. _

_He chuckled slightly before he laced his fingers together and begged. "Yup! So can I have them?! Pppllleeeeasssseeee." _

_The future heiress stared at the puppy-eyed pouting teen. Her depressed mood was lifted. After releasing a chuckle of her own, she placed the tray of leftover 'fire chicken' in front of him. "It's all yours." _

"_Yosh!" He cheered. The number one ranked student took it into his hands and danced around with it. His actions caused the other person in the room to laugh._

_The teen gave her a grin before he gently took some chicken out of the tray and put it into his mouth. _

_She watched his face go from super excited to a calmer, more delighted expression; like he was eating something heavenly._

"_Whis…is weally gowd Wuce!"He stated with a stuffed mouth. Normally she would have called him an idiot and told him not to talk with his mouth full but for this moment, she merely smiled and blushed._

Lucy took out the nineteen dish from the oven (which was a roasted ham) and placed it on the large table. After looking at the kitchen clock that read '4:15', she turned her attention back to her meals and her left over ingredients.

"I guess I do have time to make one more…" She muttered.

This time she didn't mind.

* * *

Finally, she thought, she was finished. The blonde wiped off the sweat from her forehead and gazed over the twenty dishes she made in roughly twenty-fours. Everything looked amazing and freshly prepared. The girl grinned smugly; she felt proud despite feeling tired.

"Woah…."

It was then that Natsu, and surprisingly the rest of her friends entered the kitchen. The pink haired teen jumped up and down from excitement while everyone else looked impressed.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Gray commented as he counted the number of dishes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The brown eyed girl snapped.

"Great job Lu-chan!" Levy congratulated her friend with a hug.

"Yes. Love rival has done a decent amount of work. But Juvia will never hand over her loved Gray so easily." The other blunette commented with determination.

"THIS WASN'T FOR GRAY!"

"Alright guys, let's go!" The one number student said before he picked up two dishes and ran out with them.

"HEY! WAIT!" Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Gray carried the other meals out the door as well.

"JUST WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH ALL MY FOOD?!" Lucy shouted. She marched towards the doorway; however, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she stopped. The blonde flinched and turned around to see Mira smiling 'innocently.'

"You can't leave just yet. You're not ready." The number four ranked student grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and pushed her into another room. "Come on now. We can't be late!"

"Late?! For what! And where's all the food going?!" Lucy questioned.

Mira's smile grew. "Oh. You'll see soon enough."

The future heiress of Heart Konzern knew not to further question the white haired beauty after she was given that grin.

* * *

The brown eyed girl sat in the back of the limo in silence. She was frustrated, especially since everyone, including Capricorn, knew what was going on except her. The fact that Mira fixed her up nicely didn't help at all.

Lucy groaned and leaned against of the back of the car. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her body was sore from all the moving she did.

The limo stopped and the moment it did, the door swung open. An impatient Natsu peered into the car. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!"

When she exited the vehicle, she noticed that they were standing outside a decent looking hotel and that her friend was in a suit.

"Natsu-" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the building,

"Natsu wait! Where are we-" She didn't get to finish any of her sentences as they sprinted through the hallway.

They reached two large doors and the security outside the door did nothing to stop them. Rather than pushing the doors open like a normal civilian, the pink haired teen practically tackled them with one of his shoulders. The doors flung open and soon everyone in the room was staring at the teens.

Towards the back of the ballroom, Igneel Dragneel stood on a stand with a microphone in his hand. The red haired man smiled as his son gave him a thumbs up. "Lastly let us thank Ms. Lucy Heartfilia who generously donated her time and money to make us a magnificent dinner. Our fire department deeply appreciates it!"

Many men cheered and applauded. The blonde blinked twice in confusion. "Huh?"

"Isn't she an angel?!" Natsu shouted before he planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

Before she knew it, her whole body was red and practically steaming. "Huh-HUH?!"

The whispering and playful howling didn't help ease her blushing.

Later she learned that Igneel had wanted to give his fire department a small banquet as a 'thank you' for all the hours his men put in. However, the city had cut their funding and there was no way he could treat them to a nice meal in a good location. It was Natsu who said he knew an excellent chef that would be more than willing to help out. Because Lucy had done the cooking, Igneel was able to rent the ballroom in the hotel and buy the plastic dinnerware they were eating with.

Internally she was glad that Natsu made her do this.

Of course, the blonde was modest about the experience and stated that it was nothing. Once the adults stopped paying attention to the teens, Lucy slapped her classmate across the head.

"Ouch!" He whined while holding his head.

"Never force me to do this again." She stated strongly.

The male gave her a depressed look. "But Luce-"

"Next time ASK me and I will." She placed her hands on her hips. "If this was what you were planning on doing the whole time, you should have just asked instead of using that bet as an excuse. Sheesh."

Natsu blinked. He registered everything she said; then he gave her a cheeky grin. "You got it."

The girl rolled her eyes before she gave him her own gentle smile. "Come on; let's go eat. I was too focused on making your food that I didn't get to feed myself."

It was obvious that Natsu would eagerly accompany her. The two enjoyed the rest of the night with the firemen; that was until Lucy passed out from exhaustion on one of the tables. If you asked Natsu if he minded he would say no. After all, he got to carry her to back to the limo and finished all the leftovers.

He was a happy 'trashcan' that night.

* * *

**A/N: Major thanks to my last set of reviewers! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing more chapters for this story.**

**Robastar34, Morningstar-Girl, Eeveexme, justanotherdreamgirl, **

**Rebma726, LoneStorm, Acetown, Breadfast, Lollilollicandypop, **

**LnknInsanity, Shannon Rei D. Sumner, Simpleory, **

**PieLover139, SandraStar66, fariyglitter101, and bored-outa-my-mind97  
**

* * *

**There you have it: Chapter 4! It is shorter than the last chapter but I hope it was still worth the wait. It's called Cooking for a 'Trashcan' because of the term my friends and I use. I have this one friend that who calls himself a 'trashcan' whenever we go out to eat. That reason is that he'll eat all our leftovers, no matter what it is - just like a trashcan. I figured Natsu is a good example of someone we call a trashcan XD **

**Sorry for the long wait- I've been busy with requests and other works that I got side tracked from this story. I'll try not to let that happen so often. **

**And speaking of requests, next Tuesday is my birthday so I'm going to try and post some stuff on that day as my reverse gifts to everyone who supports me. Stay tuned for those if like my Nalu stories :)**

**If you're a fan of "Your Virtual Reality," you'll be pleased to know that the story should be updated sometime soon. If you're a fan of this story, next chapter will have some drama so brace yourself for that.**

**Though I'm honored whenever someone favorites and/or follows one of my stories, I would appreciate it if you took the extra time to leave a review with any thoughts or comments. It's people that do this that keep me motivated to write :D**

**Next chapter:** "Siegan"

**Happy New Years and please take care,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	5. Siegan

**(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail nor Special A)**

* * *

S-class Students:

_Natsu Dragneel- Son of a Legendary Firem__a__n_

_Lucy Heartfilia- Future Heiress of Heart Konzern_

_Erza Scarlet- Daughter of a Swordsmen_

_Mirajane Strauss- Eldest Child of a Stewardess_

_Gray Fullbuster- Youngest Son of a Police officer_

_Levy McGarden- Daughter of the city's head librarian_

_Juvia Lockser- Daughter of a marine biologist_

* * *

….

Chapter 5: Siegan

….

* * *

"Capricorn can we please make a quick stop! I want to pick up the latest of Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy begged from the back of the small limousine.

"Fortunately we have a few minutes to spare." The old man responded with a gentle smile. "I'll pull over at the nearest shop."

"Thank you Capricorn! I promise I won't take long!" She stated once the vehicle was parked near a convenience store. The blonde rushed inside and dashed towards the magazine section. After finding her desired issue, she squealed and opened up to a random page.

"No way! Jenny was found in Hikari's changing room! I knew they were together!" The girl cheered before deciding to read the next paragraph."

"Do my eyes deceive me or am I really looking at the famous Lucy Heartfilia?"

She turned around and spotted a tall but an unfamiliar teen. He was wearing casual clothing that matched with his shaggy blue hair and light skin. However what distracted her most from his appearance was the red tattoo that traveled from the top of his forehead to below his eye.

Lucy gulped; he was certainly cute she thought. Feeling that she was staring at him long enough, she replied, "Yeah. It's me! Not that I'm bragging or anything. I'm just me!"

'_Smooth Lucy…real smooth…'_

"And you're in your Fairy Tail uniform. Were you on your way to school?" He continued.

"Yeah, I was just on my way. I came to pick up the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly." _'He didn't need to know that.'_ Her mind lectured.

"I see." The male gave her a tiny grin. "I had hoped I could take you out for some coffee but I assume you have to be on your way."

Silence filled her mind for about three seconds before realization hit her.

'_Is this guy seriously hitting on me?!'_

Red spread across her cheeks like a wild fire. Her heart hammered rapidly but internally she shook her head. _'No. Bad Lucy. You don't have time to go on dates with cute guys. Beating Natsu and becoming number one are your first priorities.'_

"Yeah. Sorry about that." The blonde shot him a sheepish grin.

"Perhaps another time." He smiled softly. Though his intention was probably to be gentle, Lucy managed to catch that his smile didn't reach his eyes. Now that she noticed, the look in his eyes looked slightly cold. It made her feel some what uncomfortable.

The high school student gulped. "Sure. that would be great...sorry what was your name again?"

"Just call me Siegan."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Siegan."

"I look forward to seeing you again Ms. Heartfilia." The blue haired man stated before he gave her a slight wave and walked towards the exit.

"Yeah...see yeah..."

Once he was gone, the brown eyed beauty released a loud sigh of relief and placed a hand over her pounding chest. "Man...that was weird..." She breathed.

In that moment, her cellphone vibrated against her bag, causing the girl to release a loud shriek before attempting to find it. Once the device was in her hand, she breathed "Hello."

"_Ms. Lucy, is everything alright?"_ She recognized her butler's voice.

"Yes Capricorn. Everything is fine."

"_That's a relief. You've been in there for ten minutes." _The news made the female freeze.

"SERIOUSLY!" She shrieked, causing the one customer on the other side of the magazine rack to jump. "I'm SO sorry! I'm on my way!"

After clicking the 'end' buttom, Lucy tossed her phone back into her bag before rushing towards the exit. The store's alarm went off and the girl remembered she still had the magazine in her hand. She repeatedly apologized to the manager and didn't hesitate to pay for the item.

'_Could this day get any worse?!' _She wept.

* * *

The heiress tried to focus on the magazine but her thoughts kept circling around the mysterious man she met. Even in the guild, where there were multiple distractions, the uncomfortable nagging feeling kept her from enjoying this time with her friends. Something wasn't right about the encounter; after all, why would Siegan look at her in a cold way if he had good intentions towards her?

"I don't get why you like to read that kind of stuff." A pink haired teen commented as he looked over her shoulder. She flinched; she was finally aware that the number one ranked student was invading her personal space again.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Natsu! How many times have I told you not to breathe down my neck like that!" She whined before attempting to push him off of her. He pouted but turned his attention to the tray of food Mira placed in front of him.

Immediately he dug in.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us flame-head!" Gray complained.

"Back off Ice princess- these are mine!"

"Natsu..." A deadly aura surrounded the redheaded girl. An evil glint existed in her eye, causing the boy to freeze. "Do not tell me you planned on eating my strawberry cake..."

Both males gulped and Natsu quickly stated, "O-of course NOT!It's ours! I'm just eating these!" He shoved the pasties that weren't strawberry cake into his mouth.

The blonde had watched the interaction with mild amusement before her thoughts drifted off again.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy inquired from her seat. Though they weren't looking at her, she sensed that the group had turned their attention to them.

Lucy grimaced; she debated whether to tell them what occurred in the convenience store and after a moment, she internally decided they should know the truth. "It's nothing really...I'm just thinking about this guy I met this morning."

Instantly Natsu choked on his food and Erza attempted to help him by roughly slapping his back.

It didn't help.

Meanwhile, Gray looked slightly uncomfortable and Juvia cheered from the pillar she was hiding behind that she didn't have a love-rival anymore.

Once the top male was finally able to breathe, Levy turned her attention back to her best friend. "Did he try anything Lu?"

The brown eyed heiress grinned sheepishly. "No, no, he was actually a perfect gentlemen."

Before Natsu could interrogate the blonde and demand where the bastard was hiding, Mira grinned brightly and asked, "Why don't you tell us how he looks like? Must be a cutie if he's caught your attention!"

Erza, who was eating her cake again, and Juvia, who revealed herself from her hiding spotted, both nodded.

Lucy's cheeks flushed pink and the salmon-color haired boy yelled, "LIKE THE HELL HE"LL BE AFTER I-"

The number five ranked student covered his classmate's mouth with his hand. "Geez, can't you play it cool?" Gray mumbled so that only 'Salamander' could hear. "Wait until you get a description before getting all jealous..."

Natsu glared and muttered a muffed 'I'm not jealous'. The black haired teen rolled his eyes but released him.

Lucy noticed their odd behavior, raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore it. "It's not like that." She replied to Mira.

The eldest Strauss merely smiled. "Just play along."

She huffed in annoyance. "Okay fine. He was tall," Natsu's fists clenched, "had short but spiky blue hair, and this strange red tattoo going across his eye." She touched the top of her forehead and trailed down to demonstrate the length of the tattoo.

In that moment, three members of the S-class stopped moving. This time Lucy noticed the tension between her peers. Her eyes wondered worriedly from Gray to Erza and to Natsu. She saw the other girls give them the same look.

Surprisingly, it was the scarlet haired woman who spoke first. "Did he...give you his name?"

The second ranked student's fingers fidgeted. "Yeah...he said his name was Siegan." She said softly. Her eyes carefully watched Erza; her stare was only interrupted when her rival slammed his hands against the table, causing her gasp and turn her head in his direction.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" He roared before storming out of the room.

"Natsu-" A hand silenced the blond. Her brown orbs peered curiously at Gray. He gave her a small smile. "I'll go after the moron."

She noticed that his eyes rested on the daughter of a swordsman before he walked out to fetch their classmate.

"Lucy..."

The seventeen year old looked up at the now standing Erza Scarlet. The expression on her face was one that Lucy had never seen on the girl. She looked depressed; the light in her eyes was distant and the frown made her feel concerned and useless.

"I advise you not to speak to any man with those physical traits again."

She didn't answer; the dryness in her throat prevented her from doing so. Instead Lucy nodded. The other girl returned the gesture before walking away. "I better find those two before the headmaster sees them committing truancy."

Erza didn't give them time to response as she exited the room.

The remaining girls stood in silence. Juvia mumbled a small 'Gray-sama' while Levy pondered what could have caused Erza to look so sad. The future heiress of Heart Konzern turned to the white haired woman. "Mira, do you know what's going on?"

She sadly shook her head. "No, I don't. But I think it might have something to do when they were young."

"What do you mean?" The shortest blunette asked.

"Well...they might not act like it, but they're actually childhood friends." Mira finished with a smile.

"REALLY?" The other three exclaimed.

"Yes, so maybe this person you described reminded them of a bully or someone they knew in the past."

'_That makes sense.' _Lucy thought with her index and thumb under her chin. _'But if it was a bully, surely they would have gotten over it right? Maybe this person is an old friend...'_

"Anyways," Mira interrupted her train of thought. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't see this mystery man again. It might not be the same person but I think it would put Erza, Natsu and Gray at ease."

"Yeah, I think you're right." She leaned back against her seat. Surely she can avoid a stranger? It's for the best.

But at the same time she was curious about a person who managed to make the strongest woman she knew look so broken.

* * *

The school day ended and Lucy was more than eager to leave. Capricorn wouldn't be picking her up until later that day, which meant she was free to explore the city for a few hours.

She waved good bye to all the students that told her to have a wonderful afternoon. She was close to the gate when she felt a heavy arm swing around her shoulders.

"Hey Luce!"

"Natsu!" She gasped as the other teen continued to grin like he hadn't just disappeared for hours. "What are you doing here? And where have you been?!"

The fireman's son ignored her attempt to pull away which only annoyed the girl further. He tightened his grip and gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh! I'm gonna walk you home since you like to attract weirdos you weirdo!"

"Excuse me!" Lucy shrieked; this time she successfully broke out of his hold. "I can walk myself just fine! And I'm not a weirdo you jerk!"

"Come on Luce! Don't be so mean! I just want to make sure you're safe." He whined.

The brown eyed girl was only able to response with a light blush before a terrifying yell startled them from behind.

"Natsu!"

A menacing force stood behind the two. Ordinary students that once surrounded the pair stood a 20 foot radius away.

"Erza!" The number one ranked student yelped fearfully.

"The headmaster has discovered your truancy and has asked to speak with you." Erza grabbed her male friend by his scarf and dragged him away. This action caused him to nearly choke.

"C-Can't... breathe!" He wheezed. All he could do was wave his arms and unsuccessfully break away. The other students only stared in shock while Lucy released a loud sigh.

"That idiot."

* * *

After leaving the school, the curvy blonde walked down the streets of Magnolia. Though she thought about exploring the city, she knew there was only one place she wanted to be at the moment.

"There is it!"

She squealed. Magnolia's main library; the biggest library in the city. Five stories filled with books and adventures. It was no wonder why she kept returning to this place.

When she entered, Lucy passed the front desk and noticed that Levy's mother wasn't there. The brown eyed girl frowned but continued her exploration on the fifth floor. Her chocolate colored orbs landed on her favorite novelist's name.

"Kemu Zaleon...let's see what new symbolism I'll find in your book." She muttered before taking a seat on one of the many libraries desks.

An hour passed by and the girl's concentration started to break. The blonde stretched her arms over her head and moved her back to ease her stiffness. However, by looking over to her left, she spotted someone familiar by a bookcase.

She lost her breath as she felt nervousness build inside of her.

It was the man from the morning. Siegan.

Erza warned her not to approach anyone like Siegan again. Part of her wanted to listen to her redheaded friend's advice. She debated if she should stand up and leave before he caught sight of her. Maybe the reason her scarlet haired friend told her to stay away was because he was dangerous.

Lucy rose from her seat. She was prepared to leave the library when she decided to have one final glance at the male.

Surprisingly, his face didn't hold any bitterness like she saw before nor did she see a fake smile. Instead, even from a distance, she spotted a deep frown and eyes that held nothing but misery.

He had the same expression Erza had.

Unfortunately, her heart felt sympathy for the blue haired man and as much as she wanted to heave the third ranked student's warning, she knew she wouldn't be able to. Something had to happened between the two of them and for better or worse, she was going to find out.

The future heiress took a large breath of air. Then she walked towards him.

"Hey Siegan."

Said person looked up and quickly hid his previous emotions. He flashed her a false smile, one that was clearer for Lucy to make out.

"I didn't think that I would be meeting you so soon." Siegan replied as he placed a book away.

"Maybe we just got lucky."

An awkward silence passed between the two.

"So..." Lucy rubbed the top of her arm before peering at him through her long eye-lashes. "Is that coffee offer still up?"

The tall man flashed her a grin. "Of course. Do have any places in mind?"

"To be honest, I don't drink a lot of coffee so the choice is totally up to you." The blonde stated before the two started heading towards the elevator. Then it became silent again.

'_It's okay. You're gonna be fine. You're just doing an investigation.' _She told herself as they rode down the elevator. _'It's not like you're going to get kidnapped or anything. Remember you're doing this for Erza!'_

Lucy nodded; with a new look of determination crossed over her features, she walked besides Siegan with confidence.

'_For Erza!'_

* * *

Levy sat on the second floor of the library; her eyes skimming over her large book as she waited patiently for her mother to finish work.

Deciding to take a small break, she placed the book down and looked out the massive window. She could see the people that were about to enter the library and all those who were done for the day.

'_This is so relaxing...' _The little blunette sighed in content.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a figure with long blonde hair and a side-ponytail. _'Is that Lu-chan?!' _She squinted her brown orbs. _'WITH A BOY!'_

It was that moment that the male decided to turn his head, demonstrating something red that covered most of the side of his face. _'Wait a minute...tall...blue hair...and a red tattoo?!'_

"LU-CHAN!" She yelled before realizing that her friend couldn't hear her. Quickly she shoved all her belongings into her bag and ran towards the exit.

'_Lu-chan how could you?!' _The small girl ran down the stairs. _'Erza said you shouldn't see him again! Who knows what kind of background he has!'_

Once she was in the front of the library, she looked left and right in hopes of catching her classmate. After seeing no trace of the blonde, Levy took a guess of the direction she might have headed off in. When she got to the corner of the street, she did the exact same thing.

After a few minutes, the girl stopped to catch her breath. _'No...I've lost Lu-chan. Maybe I can catch up to her if I go back.' _

"Levy?"

The petite student let out a startled gasp. Turning around, she spotted Gray with a few grocery bags in his hand.

"Gray?!"

He raised a confused eyebrow. "What are you-"

"It's Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed. "She's with the boy with the red tattoo.!"

Not a second later, Gray froze in his spot and unconsciously dropped his groceries.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks for all those who have followed and favored this story! And a shout-out to all my reviewers; it's your support that allows me to continue writing! Thank you-**

**Sawakaze-Steph16, Gh0ost's buddy, Morningstar-Girl**

**Artistofthemind, PrincessVideogame, PieLover139,**

**Brooke0315, **

**Guest (sorry for the long delay but I've updated XD)**

**Anonymous (I'm glad this story gives you a warm feeling! I hope it still did!)**

**Justanotherdreamgirl, Jezabel1971, Breadfast, treyabarton**

**Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons, flowergirl2988, ishould-stab-u,**

**aoiWatagashi, Dwarrior, fairychime-diamond47,**

**NaLu x Buckets, ForeverDreamer12, cliffhanger2**

**808Lionfire, MyFangirlingWays,**

**Guest (I updated ^^ Finally XD)**

**And Nicole143mb. You're all wonderful ^^**

* * *

**Hello everyone! How is everyone? Did you all enjoy your summer? I apologize for not updating sooner. Life has definitely kept me busy and my emotions haven't been the happiest so it was hard to write humor when you're not in the best mood. Inspiration is somewhat back but I'm not going to lie and say 'from now on I'm going to be updating every week.' I'm still in college which means my focus will be on classes. However, I will try to write during my free time so that I may update this story around December. **

**I know that's a long time but I have other ideas for one-shots and other nalu multiple fanfics that need to be updated as well. So I'm very sorry to have to ask you to wait longer for chapter 6. **

**One last thing and this is very selfish of me to ask but please review. I know some of you are thinking 'but why? You're not going to update until December so why should I?' Well there's a third reason why this story wasn't being updated and it's because I don't have much confidence to write this story. You see, when I write other stories, I see an episode in my head. That's much easier for me to describe the setting and create a flow. When I write this story (because it's based off a manga) I see panels. I substitute the characters in Special A with Fairy Tail so now I'm just envisioning non-moving pictures. It's so much harder to write transitions between actions without having it feel choppy. This is why reviewing is important- saying something, even if it's a sentence, let's me know you were able to enjoy the chapter. If you didn't enjoy it or it seemed awkward (like something wasn't right), you can always give me criticism so I can improve my writing.**

**Next Chapter: **"Jellal"

**Thanks again everyone. Without you, I wouldn't even have written another chapter for this story. Stay safe and I hope to hear from all of you soon :)**

**Your friend**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. I have a Tumblr account (my name is ff-darkshininglight) and if you need to get a hold of me, it's much easier there. **


End file.
